


Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner

by DragonFox



Category: Leverage
Genre: Can be read as friendship, Eliot Spencer's Cooking, Food, Fortune Cookies, Multi, various mealtimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFox/pseuds/DragonFox
Summary: Eliot, Parker, and Hardison thinking about the various mealtimes during which they have been dorks.





	1. Breakfast

        Fortune cookies are nice. 

_ Never Give Up, What you’re looking for could be just around the corner.  _

        They’re sweet tasting, light, and have those little tiny bits of advice that seem so funny to me. 

_ The world won’t wait for you, so don’t wait for them. _

        I like it when I can apply them to my world, which despite how weird they tend to be, is pretty often. I like eating them for breakfast.

_ A cookie a day keeps the doctor away.  _

        They make good cereal and I can laugh at the advice. Like that time when Eliot was cooking something for Hardison, the both of them cracking jokes that seem to center around the differences in their jobs, like always. 

_ Home is where the heart is.  _

        I love that one. Does it mean that Diamonds and money are my home? Because if it does, that’s hilarious. Can you imagine a house made of green paper and shiny carbon structures? Absolutely hilarious. After all, everybody knows my home is with the team. If nothing else sitting with them at breakfast proves that.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Hardison folks.

      I remember lunches at Nana’s, PB & J with the crusts on. I HATED the crusts and that woman knew it. But when I’d complain she’d take the whole sandwich and eat it herself. So I’d eat them, begrudgingly, back then.

      Now I still sometimes eat a PB & J when I’m missing her, and so what if the crusts are gone now since Parker loves to take them the second I set them down. They’re being eaten. So what if I could have anything I want to eat if I asked Elliot nicely enough. 

      It’s something they remarked on once. It was an hour before we usually sit down to lunch and I'd been a little too moppy all morning. And of course, those two nosy idiots had noticed, of course. So they'd asked why I was moppy. When I told them I was missing my nana they'd traded a look and when we sat down, Eliot slid me a PB & J with the crusts cut off, which Parker snatched up the second they were within sight. He didn't say a word but I knew he knew. It was kinda nice.

      And no matter what they say I definitely didn’t cry. Definitely. 


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for Eliot.

     I like cooking. I’ve always liked using a knife to make something instead of destroying. Filleting meat, chopping onion or carrots, cutting into cheese or bread. 

     When I’m stressed I cook. People tend to stress me out, so I cook a lot. If I get frustrated with something, like Hardison messing up my menu with his weird and horrible concoctions, my best coping mechanism is to cook. 

     Despite his horrible attempts at pairing drinks with food he's a smart guy, so I shouldn’t have been surprised when Hardison noticed the correlation between a new recipe at the pub and a bad day, or a bad mission. I might’ve been surprised though when he and Parker started bringing in new ingredients for me to use on the really bad days. A cheese from some hipster place in Califonia, a new type of chocolate from downtown, some spices they picked up in a market while we were on a job.

     Mostly I'm grateful for the silent understanding. To show them that I started to make dinner for them. It was small things at first, fresh bread with some garlic in it, casseroles with various things I know they like, pasta, a cake or two. Then they pulled me in to eat with them, and I made bigger meals. It became our thing. Food. I make Parker fortune cookies, and Hardison sandwiches on his bad days. We eat, we talk, and we just generally support each other. I'm definitely grateful for my team.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so probably worse than I think. I love them though and this is definitely what they would end up doing. It's a little drabble so I hope you all don't mind.


End file.
